te quiero
by aylamorxx
Summary: este fanfic es sobre gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun los personajes no me pertenecen espero que les guste el fanfic ya esta terminando si les gusta y leen al final tengo planiado hacer una continuacion si les parece bien porfavor mandarme un mensaje o contestarme de que quieren que suba la continuacion soy nueva en esto tambien are de diferentes animes y mangas, o de caricaturas.


Este fanfic lo escribi yo con mucho carino. Me la pase buscando fanfic de nozaki y sakura pero casi no encontre, solo encontraba en ingles y si los podia leer pero queria leer en mi idioma natal, asi que decidi hacer uno para las personas que les guste mucho gekkan shoujo nozaki kun. es sobre la pareja de nozaki y sakura. Los personajes y El anime no me pertenece, solo me pertenece el personaje que aparecera mas adelante. los pesamientos seran escritos con " y sa= sakura N= Nozaki Se= seo W= waka M= mikorin H=hori K= kashima Si= simon uno que agrege

Que pasaria si alguien llegara y alejara a sakura de nozaki. Que sentiria el si eso sucedira? Se daria cuenta que ama a sakura con todo su corazon?

Sa- Nozaki-kun que haras para el nuevo volumen de tu manga.

N- Mmmm tratare de hacer un capitulo donde Mamiko y Suzuki esten en un reto de valentia, tienen que entrar a una casa donde sus amigos dicen que esta embrujada, donde el tendra que protejerla, solo necesito el esenario perfecto. *Decia nozaki mientras sujetaba su camara, mirando al rededor.

Sa- "ah nozaki, ya es hora de que te lo vuelva a decir" Este nozaki-kun, sabes yo realmente te admiro y tu m-me gus... *Deci sakura nerviosa pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque nozaki la interumpio.

N- Sakura, hoy no trabajare en el manga, tengo que ir a la editorial a tu casa. * Mencionaba nozaki sin haberse dado cuenta sobre lo que sakura decia.

Sa- Esta bien "otra vez he fallado" *decia y pensaba sakura, mientra veia como nozaki daba la vuelve y se iva alejando. Despues de unos minutos ella tambien se fue por su camino. Pero a unos minutos de llegar a su casa alguien la detuvo.

?- Hola linda porque tan triste.

Sa- eh! q- quien eres? *decia sakura con un enorme miedo.

?- oh perdon te asuste, mi nombre es simon, te vi triste y quise saber porque lo estabas, no me gusta ver alas personas tristes y porque vi tu uniforme y me di cuenta que vaz a la misma escuela donde yo fui transferido manana empiezo mi primer dia.

Sa- oh perdon, mi nombre es sakura y gracias por preocuparte.

Si- este, te parece bien si te invito un helado y me cuentas porque estabas triste.

Sa- esta bien, muchas gracias.

Ambos se dirijieron a la heladeria que estaba cercas de donde se encontraban, simon pidio los helados de chocolate, uno para sakura y uno para el, cuando se los entregaron se sentaron en una mesa para dos.

Si- y bien que te sucedia porque estabas tan triste.

Sa- bueno la verdad es por un chico

Si- enserio, y que pasa con el?

Sa- sucede que me gusta y ya he intentado decirle pero cada vez que le digo noseda cuenta, he estado conviviendo con el, siempre nos vemos y somos muy buenos amigos, pero nose si en el amor e progresado. * decia sakura casi por llorar.

Si- No te preocupes pequena flor, alomejor no se da cuenta porque es muy iluso pero realmente puede que te quiera. Bueno me tengo que ir, quieres que te acompane a tu casa. *decia el mientras se levantaba.

Sa- esta bien, y gracias por escucharme aunque no nos conoscamos, siento que puedo confiar en ti, no se porque pero lo siento.

Si- y espero que siempre confies en mi, pero desde ahora seremos amigos!

Despues de eso simon acompano a sakura a su casa y despues el se fue a la suya. Sakura estaba feliz por haber hecho un nuevo amigo. Al dia siguiente sakura, nozaki, kashima, seo, wakamatsu, hori y mikorin estaban almorzando en la azotea. Estaban hablando sobre una pelicula que vieron cada quien en su casa.

M- y bien que les parecio la pelicula?

N- a mi me parecio que tenia que tener mas estilo shoujo.

Sa- no es una pelicula shoujo.

Se- si, como vas a creer que esa pelicula era shoujo.

W- la verdad a mi me encanto

H- pero la verdad fue una lastima que no pudieramos verla todos juntos comiendo pizza.

K- hori-senpai, yo le dije que viniera a mi casa a verla.

H- sabes que estaba ocupado.

Mientras ellos estaban distraidos platicando sobre la pelicula y sus partes favoritas alguien llama a sakura.

Si- Sakura-chan! * gritaba simon mientras abrazaba a sakura.

Sa- h-hola simon, como supiste donde estaba

Si- te busque por todas partes sakura-chan, queria verte.

Se- quien es el? *decia seo mientras apuntaba a simon.

Sa- el es simon, se acaba de transferia a nuestra escuela.

W- bienvenido yo soy wakamatsu.

M- yo soy mikoto pero me puedes decir mikorin.

K- yo soy kashima y el es hori-senpai. *decia mientras abrazaba a hori.

H- antes que digas algo ella es chica, no pienses mal, pero aun asi kashima pevertida alejate. *decia hori mientras aventaba a kashima.

Si- si ya me habia dado cuenta, este sakura-chan podrias llevarme a el club de arte.

Sa- si claro, tu dibujas?

Si- si si, me encanta yo realmente tengo un secretito sabes, yo soy un mangaka, hago mangas sobre magia, pero el nombre que pusimos del autor es inventado porque me da pena que sepan que soy yo, trabaja para una ajencia profecional.

Sa- enserio que lindo!

H- eso es genial, nuestro amigo nozaki tambien es un mangaka pero de shoujo.

Si- enserio que padre, es genial conocer a alguien que se dedica a lo mismo que yo.

W- sakura y nosotros de ayudamos. * apuntando a sakura, y despues a el mismo, a hori y mikorin.

Si- eso es genial, sakura-chan puedes ayudarme a mi tambien, puedes ir hoy a mi casa.

Sa- si porque no.

Mientras todos platicaban excepto nozaki, nozaki estaba mirando con molestia a simon pues no le caia nada bien aunque no supiera porque. Despues de pensar un poco decidio decirle a sakura que el queria que le ayudara, para que ella se fuera con el y no con simon.

N- sakura, hoy yo necitaba que me ayudaras, recuerda que ayer no hicimos nada. * decia nozaki irritado.

Sa- Nozaki- kun puedo ir manana y lo termino todo?

N- p-pero ...esta bien. * decia aun mas irritado por la respuesta de sakura.

Minutos despues todos regresaron a sus clases. Durante las clases y tiempos libres nozaki no mencionaba ni una sola palabra, todo el dia se la paso sentado en su asiento. Cuando porfin termino la escuela sakura se fue con simon y nozaki se fue solo, haciendo que se sintiera un poco deprimido sin saber la razon. Ya en casa de simon, sakura y simon estaban trabajando.

Si- sakura-chan gracias por ayudarme y para agradecerte manana podemos ir a cenar?

Sa- Me encantaria pero tengo que ayudarle a nozaki-kun.

Si- no te preocupes despues de que termines te recojo en tu casa y vamos a cenar.

Sa- esta bien, tratare de terminar templano.

Si- bien sigamos con el trabajo. * decia mientras se voltiaba a sia la hoja donde estaba dibujando.

Duraron horas trabajando, cuando por fin terminaron sakura se despidio y se dirijio a su casa. Al dia siguiente el dia en la escuela fue un poco mas serio de lo comun, sakura y simon se la pasaban juntos ya que simon siempre estaba con ella, nozaki estuvo sentado en su asiento durante todo el dia sin hablar. Cuando terminaron las clases nozaki salio rapido para esperar a sakura. Sakura iva a tener una junto por lo de su club asi que espero unos diez minutos.

Sa- Nozaki-kun! perdon por la tardanza.

N- no importa sakura, vamos

Sa- bien. * decia sakura mientras caminaba al lado de nozaki. Durante el camino que llevaban Nozaki no menciono ninguna palabra y ni respondia a lo que sakura preguntaba ya que estaba undido en sus pensamientos. sakura se preocupo asi que decidio preguntar si pasaba algo. Nozaki-kun te sucede algo?

N- ah no no no pasa nada, solo pensaba.

Sa- esta bien.

N- oyes sakura como te fue con simon?

Sa- ah, bien simon es un gran mangaka y tiene mangas excelentes.

N- ya veo. *Decia mientras buscaba sus llaves pues ya casi estaban en la puerta de su departamento.

Sa- llegamos muy rapido.

Al entrar a su departamento, empezaron a trabajar y ninguno menciono ninguna palabra, solo habia pasado una hora desde que empezaron a trabajar cuando sakura se hacerco a nozaki.

Sa- nozaki-kun ya termine.

N- eso fue rapido.

Sa- si lo que pasa esque hoy ire a cenar.

N- encerio, con quien?

Sa- con simon.

Al escuchar eso nozaki hizo una mueca de molestia y no tardo en decir.

N- sakura, si quieres yo te puedo hacer de cenar, asi que no necesitas ir.

Sa- perdon nozaki pero simon y yo ya habiamos quedado en ir asi que perdoname, nos vemos luego. * decia sakura mientras se dirijia a la puerta y recojia sus zapatos.

N- pero sakura es peligroso.

Sa- no te preocupes el ire ami casa por mi asi que adios. * decia, terminando de salir de la casa de nozaki.

Despues de eso sakura llego a su casa y se alisto para la cena que tenia con simon. Ellos quedaron que el pasaria por ella a las 7 asi que sakura espero a que el llegara. Cuando dieron las 7 alguien toco a su puerta

Si- sakura-chan estas lista.

Sa- si vamonos. * decia mientras salia de su casa.

Si- te vez mas linda que de costumbre.

Sa- g-gracias. *Decia mientras se sonrojaba.

Caminaron media hora hasta que porfin llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron en la mesa que simon habia reservado.

Sa- wow es hermoso.

Si- si, bueno que deceas pedir.

Sa- lo que tu quieras pedirme.

ME- que decean jovenes.

Si- dos limonadas, un spagetti para mi y para la hermosa joven que me acompana quiero un filete con verduras.

ME- en un momento se los traemos.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que llegaron con su platillos, ambos comieron y platicaron sobre el trabajo de simon y de como el empezo. Despues de la cena simon pago la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, cuando caminaron unos minutos, simon se detuvo.

Sa- ah porque te detienes?

Si- sakura a ti te gusta nozaki verdad?

Sa- s-si * decia sakura sonrojada.

Si- sabes sakura tu ami me gustas.

Sa- q-que

Si- porfavor dame una oportunidad

Sa- pero ami me gusta nozaki-kun

Si- lose, pero solo dejame tratar de enamorarte poco a poco. Porfavor ven ami casa manana te tengo un regalo y si tambien puedes ayudarme con el manga.

Sa- esta bien, y tambien no te voy a decir que no puedes intentar enamorarme, si tu quieres intentado pero no te aseguro nada.

Si- Gracias sakura-chan ya veras te enamorare.

Sa- Si esta bien.

Despues de esa charla llegaron a casa de sakura y se despidieron, de ayi simon se dirijo a su casa. Al dia siguiente sakura estaba con seo y kashima platicando de lo que sucedio ayer.

Se- enserio te dijo eso?

Sa- si.

K- es increible y que le respondiste.

Sa- que estaba bien pero que ami me gustaba nozaki-kun

Se- pues si a ti te gusta mucho.

K- aunque no es mejor que mi senpai.

Sa- jajaja y tu seo no me dices nada de wakamatsu.

Se- pues el es lindo realmente. * decia sonrojada pues ella nunca diria algo asi.

M- no lo puedo creer es cierto lo que mis oidos escucharon, lo siento escuche su platica por accidente. *decia mikorin mientras se acercaba alas chicas junto a wakamatsu y hori.

Sa- si eso paso con simon.

Se- escucharon todo lo que dijimos?

K- todo?

W + H- s-si * respondian ambos sonrojados.

Se- no lo vayan a mal interpretar eh. *decia nerviosa.

W- no seo.

K- tu senpai puedes mal interpretardo si quieres.

H- estas loca pevertida. *decia aventando a kashima por la ventana.

K- estoy bien. *gritaba kashima desde afuera.

Despues de que regresara kashima...

H- y que piensas sakura sobre simon.

Sa- eh, no lose es lindo y todo pero...

N- quien es lindo? * preguntaba nozaki mientras se acercaba a ellos.

M- oh lo que pasa esque simon ayer se le declaro a sakura.

N- como? enserio? y que le respondiste? *Decia nozaki un poco molesto y serio.

Sa- que no lo sabia.

N- entonces lo estas pensando eh?

W- por cierto nozaki hoy tienes que terminar las dos ultimas paginas no?

N- no, ya las termine ayer. Porcierto sakura venia a decirte que si nos ivamos juntos despues de la escuela?

Sa- l-lo siento nozaki pero hoy me ire con simon.

Se + K- sakura y simon.. esto huele a amor. *ambas lo decian con una cara de picaria.

M- LOVE!

Sa- no no es eso.

N- bien sakura no importa nos vemos otro dia adios. *decia nozaki mientras se alejaba con enojo.

Cuando termino la escuela sakura y simon se fueron juntos a casa de el, cuando llegaron a la casa de simon el de pidio que se tapara los ojos.

Si- sakura-chan cierra tus ojos.

Sa- esta bien. *respondia mientras se tapaba los ojos.

Si- ven ven, pisa por aqui, ahora da vuelta, un poco mas, aqui ahora no te muevas. * decia el mientras la llevaba por el camino.

Sa- ya.

Si- si si abrelos.

Sa- *sakura abrio sus ojos. wow es realmente hermoso! es un hermoso arbol de cerezo.

Si- si si, es el significado de tu nombre verdad, aparte de que es el significado es igual de bello que tu.

Sa- g-gracias simon. *decia sakura sonrojada.

Si- espero que te gustara por favor colocado en un lugar especial donde lo puedas ver crecer y cuidarlo.

Sa- claro claro, enserio es hermoso.

Despues de aquel maravilloso regalo, ambos trabajaron en el manga. Terminaron rapido y el llevo a sakura a su casa. Cuando la dejo en su casa, el camino una calle y tomo su telefono.

Si- el plan va a la perfeccion jajaja. *decia entre risas sin darse cuenta que alguien Nozaki lo escuchaba ya que pasaba por ayi.

N- "no lo puedo creer, sakura tengo que protejerte. * pensaba nozaki mientras se alejaba para que no lo viera simon.

Al dia siguiente nozaki se la paso pensando en que iva a hacer para protejer a sakura y lo primero que tenia que hacer era hablar con ella para que se aleje de simon. Asi que el de pidio que se vieran en la azotea.

Sa- nozaki-kun para que me necesitas?

N- sakura mira como te lo digo... *decia nervioso pues no sabia si le iva a creer o no, tomo aire y dijo alfin. Sakura simon no es lo que parece te quiere herir porfavor alejate de el.

Sa- nozaki-kun como vaz a creer en eso, alomejor estas confundido, yo confio en simon.

N- es la verdad sakura, el te quiere alejar de nosotros, ya ni vaz a ayudarme con el manga.

Sa- espera que no te voy a ayudar con el manga ese es el problema verdad nozaki, lo que estas asiendo es por tu manga.

N- no no

Sa- nozaki estas equivocado, te probare que estas aquivocado! *gritaba sakura molesta.

N- no me crees! *tambien gritaba nozaki.

Sa- como quieres que te creea si lo que estas haciendo es por tu manga y no por mi sabes que me tengo que ir porque el me esta esperando para ir almorzar adios. *decia mientras se alejaba.

N- sakura creeme no te vayas. *decia entre murmuros.

Despues de eso sakura se encontro con simon, comieron, ella no estaba segura si decirle o no, asi que siguio comiendo. Despues de almorzar ella fue a buscar a kashima y seo para ver si la ayudaban con un consejo.

Sa- no se si sea cierto.

k- no creo que sea verdad, pero tampoco creo que nozaki mienta el nunca mentiria asi que creo que lo mal interpreto.

Se- si yo pienso lo mismo.

Sa- si fue lo que le dije, pero que le pasa a nozaki, solo por su manga que no piensa en mi. *decia mientras se controlaba para no llorar.

K- como me da tristesa sakura verte asi.

Se- si ami tambien.

En ese momento se oyeron unos gritos.

Sa- que se oye.

K- de que hablas.

Se- se oyen gritos, estaran peliando?

Sa- no lose pero vienen del patio.

K- vayamos a ver.

Se- si.

En el patio.

N- ya se quien demonios eres alejate de sakura! *gritaba nozaki.

Si- o que? tu quien eres para decirme que me aleje de sakura!

N- esto. *decia mientras de tiraba un golpe en la cara a simon, causando que simon cayera al suelo.

Si- pero que te pasa.

Sa- NOZAKI-KUN! que te sucede, porque lo golpeas. *gritaba sakura mientras se asercaba a ellos.

N- no lo vez, te esta usando sakura.

Se- para ya nozaki.

K- estas bien simon. *decia mientras extendia su mano para levartar a simon.

Si- si gracias. *decia mientras terminaba de levantarse para despues decir. No se que le pasa, yo solo te estaba buscando para darte una sorpresa que tenia todo el dia de ayer planiando.

N- ayer te escuche hablando de un plan cercas de la casa de sakura!

Sa- eso es cierto simon.

Si- pero de que estas hablando si el plan era una sorpresa para sakura-chan

Sa- encerio y que es?

Si- pues tenia planiado llevarte al parque de diverciones sakura-chan, quieres venir?

N- como? no no ella no va a ningun lado contigo!

Sa- como que no? simon acepto tu invitacion como disculpas por lo de nozaki, y tu nozaki no te quiero volver a verz! *decia sakura molesta.

N- p-pero sakura... esta bien. *decia el mientras se alejaba con tanta tristesa.

Sa- bien y cuando vamos?

Si- manana.

Sa- bien *decia un poco triste sakura.

Al siguiente dia simon y sakura fueron al parque de diverciones como lo habian planiado, ambos se divertieron mucho aquel dia. Durante un mes sakura y nozaki no se hablaron para nada, eso entristecia a sakura, pero aun seguia molesta. Mientras con nozaki el estaba mas desanimado, hasta que decidio hablarle a sakura.

N- hori has visto a sakura?

H- no, pero mira aya esta mikorin alomejor el si la a visto. *decia mientras apuntaba a mikorin.

N-mikorin! *gritaba nozaki.

M- si nozaki ?* decia mientras se acercaba a nozaki y a hori.

N- Has visto a sakura?

M- no.

W- hola chicos! *decia wakamatsu mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

N- hola, wakamatsu has visto a sakura.

W- no, ya le preguntaste a las chicas.

N- no, pero ahora mismo voy gracias chicos. *decia mientras se alejaba. Camino unos minutos hasta que encontro a kashima y seo. Hola!

Se + K- hola.

N- han visto a sakura?

Se- si.

K- esta en la azotea.

N- gracias ire a buscarla.* decia el mientras el se alejaba.

CON SAKURA.

Si- sakura-chan realmente me gustas mucho.

Sa- simon, eres lindo pero... *decia sakura, mientras simon nota que nozaki acababa de llegar.

Si- shh no digas nada.*decia mientras besaba a sakura.

Cuando nozaki vio esta esena se alejo con gran dolor.

Sa- simon yo yo. *decia sakura nerviosa, ella no habia visto a nozaki a si que no se dio cuenta q el los vio.

Si- lose lose te entiendo no te preocupes, vamos a nuestra clase no vayamos a llegar tarde. *decia mientras sujetaba la mano de sakura y se dirijian a las clases.

Despues de aver visto esa esena nozaki se fue templano a su casa. Cuando termino la escuela hiro, mikorin y wakamatsu fueron a casa de nozaki ya que ivan a ayudar a nozaki con el manga porque solo faltaban dos dias, el domingo la tenia que entregar. Era viernes asi que tambien se ivan a quedar a dormir porque al dia siguiente ivan hacer una fiesta por el cumpleanos de nozaki.

H- bien nozaki como vaz con el manga, para poder ayudarte.

N- no he hecho nada, por eso no les he llamado.

M- como pero si en lo unico que siempre piensas es en tu manga y nunca te retrasa hasta lo terminas antes de tiempo.

W- y ya solo faltan dos dias.

N- no lose, no entiendo, no he tenido ganas de hacer nada, no se porque pero no me siento con animos.

H- que te sucede?

N- no lose.

M- por cierto viste a sakura.

N- si *decia con tristesa al recordar aquella esena.

W- pero porque la cara pense que te iva alegrar verla.

H- yo pense lo mismo.

N- la vi besando a simon.

H- y que tiene de malo eso.

N- no lose, no lose. Cuando estaba con sakura me sentia alegre y motivado, sabia que podia confiar en ella, hasta que llego simon y la empezo alejar de mi. Se llevo! Hasta la beso! no me parece que este bien no y no, no me agrada que otro chico se acerque a sakura, que la toque y mucho menos que la bese. No quiero que este con alguien mas, la quiero aqui conmigo. Antes cuando la veia me sentia alegre ahora me siento triste. NO QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN MAS TOQUE A SAKURA, SAKURA ES MIA SOLO MIA! *gritaba nozaki, cuando reacciono a lo que estaba diciendo se sorprendio. P-Pero que estoy diciendo, porque me siento tan triste y desesperado.

M- no te das cuenta verdad? tienes celos y miedo.

H- ahora entiendo porque estabas tan serio sin hablar durante todo este tiempo y tampoco hiciste el manga porque...

W- a ti te gusta sakura nozaki.

N- a mi me gusta...

H- eso lo hablamos despues ahora tenemos que empezar todo el trabajo del manga.

Despues de aquella platica empezaron a trabajar durante casi todo el dia y la noche, cuando dieron las 4 de la manana se fueron a dormir ya que habian terminado. Se fueron a dormir para manana estar con energias para preparar todo para la fiesta. Mientras los chicos dormian a las 9, las chicas se habian reunido con sakura para convencerla de que vaya.

Seo- sakura no iras hoy a a fiesta de nozaki.

Sa- no lose realmente no lose.

K- deves ir aunque esten peliados ambos el aun te quiere ver.

Sa- esta bien ire, espero qeu todo salga bien.

Si- sakura-chan, seo, kashima puedo ir con ustedes. *decia simon mientras se asercaba alas chicas.

Se- claro.

Sa- creen que es buena idea?

K- si si no pasara nada... creo.

CON NOZAKI.

Ya alas 12 pm.

H- bien acabamos. *decia mientras se sentaba y veia todo el departamento decorado.

M- si pense que nunca terminariamos.

W- si! porfavor nozaki alegrate hoy que es tu cumpleanos.

N- no lose.

en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta.

H- ya van! *decia hori mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla.

K- hori-senpai! *gritaba kashima mientras abrazaba a hori.

H- quitate pervertida! *decia hori sonrojado.

W- oh seo hola.

Seo- hola waka.

M- sakura como estas viniste!

Sa- si hola.

N- eh sakura? ho...la que hace el aqui. *decia apuntando a simon.

Si- hola nozaki si no te importa vine a acompanar a sakura.

N- esta bien pasa.

Si- gracias, hola a todos chicos.

N- sakura podemos hablar.

Sa- si nozaki.

N- vamos a mi habitacion.

Sa- si. *decia mientras ambos se dirijian a la habitacion de nozaki.. Ya estando ayi. Bien y que me tenias que decir.

N- porque invitaste a ese estupido.

Sa- ya vaz a empezar, sabes no se porque vine! *decia gritando mientras se salia de la habitacion.

N- sakura no espera!

Sa- no! olvidado no se que te pasa, que te ha hecho el.

N- TE ROBO DE MI VIDA!

Sa- que?

N- sakura m-me gustas, tengo celos, no quiero que el te siga alejando de mi, no quiero que nadie te toque. Porque te beso eh? Porque estas con el? tengo miedo de que ya no estes a mi lado, Me a causado un gran dolor no verte, no tenerte a mi lado, verte con ese tip, S-sakura vuelve a mi lado. Tal vez no me quieras como yo a ti pero dame una oportunidad.

Sa- nozaki-kun yo yo.

Si- vamos aceptalo.

Sa- no te molesta?

Si- claro que no... sakura ya es hora de que lo sepas tu no me gustas.

Sa- pero tu dijiste.

H- el te dijo eso porque nosotros lo planiamos.

N- como?

M- pues bien el es mi primo simon, de pedi que me ayudara con esto, para que nozaki se diera cuenta de lo que sentia por ti sakura. Pues no te dabas cuenta de que tu amabas a sakura.

W- si ella se alejaba de ti tal vez te darias cuenta.

Se- fue asi como planiamos todo, tambien lo del beso el sabia que tu ivas a subir porque yo le avise.

K- funciono muy bien el plan, perdon pero solo queriamos que sakura fuera feliz contigo.

H- lo unico que espero que ella no se enamorara de simon.

Sa- c-claro que no ustedes saben que me gusta nozaki-kun!

N- como? te gusto? porque nunca me lo dijiste.

Sa- claro que te dije, lo intente varias veces, pero me dabas tu autografo.

N- entonces no querias mi autografo y del chico que hablaste cuando te di el primero era sobre mi?

Sa- si nozaki-kun.

N- perdon por no darme cuenta.

Sa- nozaki-kun te quiero!

H- bien nosotros nos vamos los dejamos solos.

N- pero la fiesta?

M- esta no es la verdadera fiesta, era un plan para juntarlos.

Se- la verdadera es en casa de simon.

Si- si tengo un patio enorme con picina por eso se ara aya.

K- lleven traje de bano.

W- bueno nos vemos aya.

Sa- a que hora?

Si- a las 7.

H- nos vemos.

Nozaki y sakura los acompanaron a la puerta, cuando todos salieron, nozaki abrazo a sakura por atras colocando sus brazos en la cintura de ella.

N- sakura perdon.

Sa- no importa, perdoname tu a mi.

N- no sakura yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Sa- T-te amo nozaki-kun.

N- yo tambien sakura.

Sa- noza...*sakura no termino de hablar porque nozaki la beso, al principio sakura se sorprendio pero poco a poco se dejo llevar, sakura sintio los suaves labios de nozaki y el sintio los pequeno y dulces labios de sakura. Al principio su beso fue tierno pero poco a poco se fue volviendo mas apacionado. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Sa- nozaki-kun?

N- si

Sa- desde cuando te gusto?

N- si lo pienso bien desde que te conoci por primera vez cuando te ayude a entrar ala escuela, tu ternura y tus ojos me enamoraron.

Sa- desde ese dia ami tambien me gustates.

N- sakura, escuchame bien nunca te voy a dejar ir.

Sa- eh?

N- eres solo mia, se solo mia.

Sa- si, y tu seras solo mio. *despues de decir eso ambos continuaron con el beso que dejaron por falta de aire.

Durante el tiempo que faltaba para la fiesta, ambos estaban acurucados con una sabana en el piso. nozaki estaba escribiendo ideas para su manga y sakura dormia comodamente.

N- sakura

Sa- mhm si?

N- ya es hora de irnos.

Sa- enserio ni siquiera fui por mi traje de bano.

N- vamos primero a tu casa y despues a la fiesta.

Sa- esta bien, ah si porcierto nozaki-kun a todo esto se me olvido comprarte un regalo.

N- no te preocupes, mi mejor regalo eres tu.

Sa- nozaki-kun feliz cumpleanos te amo.

N- yo tambien te amo. *despues de ese te amo se acerca a sakura para darle un tierno beso.

Despues de eso ambos fueron a casa de sakura, ella recojio una blusa de tirantes y un short pequeno para meterse a nadar pues le parecio que no devia llevar su traje de bano pues era de noche, cuando recojio todo lo que necesitaba se fueron a casa de simon.

H- por fin llegan pasen.

K- bien hori senpai ahora si podemos empezar la fiesta verdad.

H- si vayamos al patio de atras.

M- el ultimo a llegar a a picina es un debil osea wakamatsu.

W- me estas retando aya nos vemos.*sale corriendo.

Si- nozaki tengo que hablar contigo.

N- esta bien.

Sa- mientras yo ire a cambiarme.

N + Si- si.

sakura se va y ellos se quedan hablando.

Si- disculpa por haberte hecho enojar, me gustaria que fueramos amigos y algun dia trabajemos juntos en un manga.

N- si claro porque no, tu tambien perdoname tu ami. Por cierto tambien quiero que sepas que sakura solo me ayudara ami en mi manga y si quieres que ella te ayude pues tendre que ir yo tambien al departamento, si no no te ayudara y solo me ayudara ami.

Si- esta bien celoso-kun jajaja.

N- ajajaja, bueno y dime puedes darme spoiler de que sucedera con jack y kath en el siguiente volumen de tu manga.

Si- como lo lees?

N- si desde que sakura te empezo a ayudar lo leo porque aunque sea queria sentirla cercas literalmente asi que empeze a comprar tu manga.

Si- oh entiendo, pero aun siendo tu no te dare spoiler te dejare con la intriga.

N- eso es crueldad jajaja.

Si- jajaja

Mientras ambos reian, sakura iva saliendo de la habitacion donde se cambio, se acerco a ambos interumpiendo su platica y dejando a nozaki con la boca abierta, pues sakura se veia hermosa, su blusa de tirantes dejaba que se notaran sus hermosas cuervas y el short dejaba ver cuidadosamente las hermosas piernas de su sakura.

Sa- nozaki-kun?

N- a que si cuatro.

Sa- cuatro? de que estas hablando?

Si- creo que andaba en el mundo sakura-chan ajajaja. *al oir eso sakura y nozaki se pusieron rojos.

N- b-bueno vayamos afuera no? ah y sakura te vez bella con eso.

Sa- g-gracias. *decia sonrojada.

Ya empezando la fiesta, se la pasaron bailando, comiendo, y nadando en la picina, la fiesta no se termino hasta las 3 de la manana, antes de irse a dormir todos se reuniron para darle un regalo sorpresa a nozaki.

M- bien nozaki nosotros te tenemos una sorpresa.

N- si y que es?

Se- bueno como sabemos que has querido ir a una isla donde solo haiga una cabana y solo esten unos amigos.

H- para que tu tomes notas para el especial que quieres hacer en tu manga.

K- nosotros decidimos ir y llevarte.

W- durante una semana ya que el lunes empiezan las vacaciones de una semana que nos dieron como premio nuestra escuela por el concurso que ganamos, pues vamos a aprovecharla para ir.

Si- pero con la unica condicion de que no haras nada de que tenga que ver con el manga ahi y disfrutaras, ya regresando del viaje todo lo que te divertiste aprendiste y viviste podras usarlo para el manga.

N- chicos son maravillosos acepto!

Sa- y a que horas nos reuniemos el lunes?

H- a no, nos reuniremos el domingo para el lunes ya estar ayi.

Se- sera a las 7 am

Sa- siento que este viaje sera emocionante...

Abra una continuacion de este fanfic, se tratara del viaje en este fanfic que hare sera sobre seoxwaka horixkashima y nozaxsakura. donde are que haiga mucho seo y waka y hori y kashima para los fans de estas hermosas parejas. y veran como nozaki y sakura llevaran su relacion.


End file.
